Hina ½
by Nabeshin Danbei Ayanami
Summary: Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts is to unite with Motoko's Gods' Cry School. This union is to create the ultimate fighting school, where weapon and bare hand meet. Predicted Release Dates and Projects on Author Profile.
1. Here's Ranma

****

Hina ½

Chapter 1-Here's Ranma

Rain poured upon the streets of a small hot spring village. Amidst this downpour, a panda and a girl fought in vicious combat. Small crowds watched on as the panda defied physics, and the girl repelling him.

"Look! It's a wild panda!"

"It's attacking that girl!"

"Somebody help that girl!"

"I don't think that girl needs help...."

The red headed pigtailed girl flipped over the panda's swiping claw and landed with a grace that portrayed years of practice. The panda glared at the girl, and assumed stance once more.

"I don't like this one bit!" The girl dodged some lightning quick punches by the panda, catching one when he over extended, and tossed him a good distance onto the hard street.

"Picking a inazuke for me without even asking!" The girl assumed a stance with on leg forward and hands in arched high and low behind her. The panda got back up and wiped its chin. It still had a sneer on its face. The girl flipped through the air to land a kick right in the jaw of the panda, and used it's head as a spring board to flip back, facing away. The young girl picked up her pack.

(A/N Inazuke: pronounced "Inazke", the u is silent.)

"I'm goin' back to China. This is no time for inazuke." The girl turned away indignantly, "Suck on that, old man."

The crowd witnessed the panda reacquire it's footing, and removing a stop sign from the street.

The last thing the girl remembered was a sharp pain in the back of her head, then the sweet void of unconsciousness.

*****

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Screamed a tall light brown-haired Naru.

"But I didn't know the hotel became a woman's dorm!" Keitaro, a young man of 20 with black hair and glasses, responded.

"I said NO!"

"But my grandmother owns it...," Keitaro began.

"That has NOTHING to do with this!"

"Please...just let me stay for a little while."

"This is a GIRLS DORM, we can't let some PERVERT like you stay!"

At this point, a shorter girl, average height, with dark brown hair and eternally foxy expression, was the only thing keeping her from creaming Keitaro. The girl held Naru back from exerting her full vengeance. This girl's name was Mitsune Konno, otherwise known as Kitsune (Fox). Naru started jabbing Keitaro in the chest with her index finger, naming off his crimes.

"You saw us naked, grabbed our breasts, stole our underwear, and all other sorts of perverted things!"

She added, "You even showed your poor thing to Shinobu, and she's only in the seventh grade! She could be traumatized!"

Shinobu mumbled in response. "I'm fine...," she said as she twiddled her fingers, "it really was too _small_ for me to see anyway."

Keitaro cried silent tears with that statement.

Keitaro then asked Haruka, his aunt with short black hair and a build like a whip, about his grandmother. Haruka always had either an amused grin or cool facade on. She also seemed to have a cigarette forever glued to her mouth. Haruka replied that his grandmother was out on a trip around the world. Keitaro felt his world crashing down around him. He had promised his parents that he wouldn't come home until he got into Tokyo University. It has only been 1 day, 3 hours and 26 minutes, and he has already failed. He was used to failing. He was a second year ronin (a person who failed to get into college). Keitaro stood to address the dorm.

"I understand. I can't ask you to let me stay in a girl's dorm. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Keitaro bowed to his aunt, and started walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Keitaro," said Haruka, "I know you would have saved on rent here...." Haruka's facade turned into a smirk. "Say, Keitaro, don't you go to **Tokyo U** now?"

Keitaro turned and intelligently replied, "Huh?"

"You should be a sophomore by now, right?"

Keitaro attempted to correct her, " No, Tokyo U is what I've spent two years...." 

"TOKYO U!?!?!" The whole dorm of girls pounced upon him. They complimented him. Kitsune mentioned, "They say you shouldn't judge by appearances." He kept answering their questions with the knowledge he knew about Tokyo U, and they assumed that he knew from being a student, not a ronin. The lie continued. The consensus was that a Tokyo U student could be trusted. So he could stay. Naru put up one last defense.

"You can't change the fact that this is a GIRLS DORM!"

Kitsune spoke up. "You'd kick out this poor young man!"

"Don't be mean," said Shinobu, a short 7th grade girl, with short black hair.

"We all know him now, we can't refuse him. It'd be uncool, " Motoko, the kendo expert with long black hair and a hakama, added.

Naru gave in, "FINE! We'll let him stay for NOW."

Everyone, except Naru, welcomed him to the Hinata Sou. (Hinata Inn)

Knock, Knock, Knock

Everyone turned back towards the door.

"It better not be another pervert!" Naru charged towards the door.

****

"KYAAAAAA!!!" Naru came screaming back towards the group.

"What!?!"

"There's a panda, and he's kidnapped a girl!"

"What!?!" Motoko replied. "I'll take care of this vicious animal!"

Motoko drew her sword as the panda and girl entered the room. The girl was kicking and hitting the panda that was holding her.

"Lemme go ya old man! You're scaring them spitless!!!"

The panda sat the girl down in front of the group. Motoko continued the eye the panda wearily.

"Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome," said the short pigtailed girl. "Sorry about this."

Everyone looked on questioningly.

"Could you direct me and my panda to the nearest bath?"

Naru answered, her pervert policing anger faded at the site of this cute young girl. "Uh, sure, I'll show you."

Naru walked the girl through the house and pointed out the hot springs bath.

"Thank you, " Ranma said.

Ranma and the panda walked in. Naru walked away to keep and eye on the pervert. Ranma began removing her clothes, and the panda rinsed off. Ranma soon followed. They went into the mist of the hot springs.

****

Motoko felt like she could finally have a soak in peace, without anyone interrupting. Earlier it was just a misunderstanding. A Tokyo U student wouldn't do the things that occurred on purpose. She walked at an even pace, with her bucket and bath utensils in her hands. Her towel was draped over her shoulder. A heavyset old man came her way. He was wearing a martial arts gi and a scarf over his bald head. She wondered why he was in here, but he did not seem to give off an aura of malevolence. She bowed a bit to show him respect. He returned it.

"Whose in charge here? I need to arrange a meeting with the residents of Hinata Sou."

"Oh, I suppose that would be Haruka-san. She is a few rooms down."

"Thank you."

Motoko felt the old man size her up. It would have sent chilled through a normal girl, but she knew he was just weary of her obvious battle prowess. She was used to people doing this. No one, save the members of her school, knew the depths of her skill.

"Nice," said the old man as he walked away. When he walked pass her, Motoko turned a questioning gaze at his back, then shook her head. She continued on towards the bath.

***

Motoko took off her hakama(sort of a martial art's gi for kendo), folded it, and sat it by the entrance. Her chest bindings and plain panties soon followed. She walked into the bath and settle down in a corner. It was then she realized she wasn't alone.

"Whose there?!"

__

Oh crap. Ranma thought. He was in the bath, and a girl had got in. He should have put some sort of sign on the door. _Oh wait, they didn't have an occupied sign on the door. I wonder why that is..._
    
    Motoko brought her bokken from nowhere to bear. She made a vicious ark, where she heard water move. The mist parted and the water split. The rock at the end of the parting water, shattered.

__

Woah that was close Ranma thought. He landed on a rock on the opposite side of the hot springs. _I wonder what kind of attack that was. It must be one of those "chi" attacks I heard of. She must have the ability to project it. I have to talk to her later about how to do that._
    
    Where did the fiend go? He was there one moment, then not the next. No one is fast enough to evade my attacks. Maybe it was my imagination?

Ranma made a dash for his clothes. He was not paying attention to the location of the girl who has attacked him. It wouldn't matter if he got his clothes in time and got the heck out of there.

Motoko's eyes scanned the mist. She let her awareness rise. She detected someone, but faintly. That was most unusual. She believed that only those members of her school were that good at stealth and hiding their presence. She moved quickly, practically hovering across the water. She came across a shadow in the mist and swung. The shadow cleared the mist, but got hit by Motoko's attack, flying into the entrance door. Motoko saw it was a male. She debated what to do. She was not clothed. She decided the boy must be unconscious from such a blow. She went up to gather her clothes, and would wake the boy up to question him and to fix any broken bones, which he should obviously have from such an attack.

She picked up her clothes and turned back toward the male. He was rubbing his head.

"Ow, that's smarts." 

Motoko blinked. _He is conscious? He only has a headache? What is he? _Motoko wrapped herself in her hakama. She didn't have time to put on the undergarments. But the boy noticed anyway, blushed, and looked away. Motoko felt her anger building, but he did seem to understand modesty, he did turn away.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this." Motoko blinked.

****

All the residents, new and old sat in the living room, the new being an old man and a young boy in Chinese clothes.

"So, you are really that girl from before?" Motoko gave him a look over. She did not believe a bit of it. She supposed she should let him try to explain his actions before his death. It's only fair.

"I am." Everyone sat in silence. Haruka leaned on a wall, looking on with one eye open and a cigarette in her mouth.

"Where to begin," mused the old man. Shinobu took that time to walk by with cold drinks. "How about here!" The old man, who introduced himself as Genma, tossed a random drink he picked up onto Ranma. Ranma attempted to duck, but it landed on his head, and everyone witnessed his hair change color. His face wasn't visible beneath his bangs. The boy shrunk, and his chess became bigger, huge actually. The boy then looked up, now a girl, and yelled in a high pitched, shrill voice, "What you do that for, ya old man!?"

Everyone did a collective blink, even Motoko. Haruka sat cool on the wall. She already knew what was going on, thanks to Genma's visit to her room. She still had a hard time believing it though.

"It all started a long time ago....., " Genma began.

***

"Welcome to training ground of accursed spring, Ju-sen-kyo!"

The group looked onto a valley filled with many different pools, with bamboo shoots stuck in them. The ground with its many holes, looked like a sponge.

Ranma mocked, as he threw off his pack, "This doesn't look to hard!"

"You are strange ones, no?" The guide spoke in broken Japanese.

"Come on Ranma!" Genma jumped and landed on a pool gracefully, his son shortly after on a pole across from him.

"No sir, what you doing! No go there!" The guide warned.

"Are you prepared Ranma? I won't go easy on you!"

"That's just the way a like it."

The boy and old man eyed each other for a moment. Then suddenly lighting fast attacks were traded in mid air as they landed on opposite poles.

"Hachachachoooo!" Yelled Genma as he leaped toward his son. Ranma smirked and met him in mid air. He sent his old man sprawling into a pool. His father did not surface at first.

"What, had enough all ready?"

Suddenly a panda flew from the pool, with glasses hanging off his ear, and a martial arts gi on it.

"Wha-Wha-What is that?!?"

"Oh no, sir! He fall in 'Spring of Drowned Panda.' There is legend that a panda drown there three thousand year ago. Now whoever fall in pool take body of panda!"

"What kind of a weird place is this anyhow?"

The inattentive boy got knocked off the pole by his father turned panda, and into another pool.

"Oh no, you fall in 'Spring of Drowned Girl.' There is legend girl drown there two thousand five hundred year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take the body of a girl!"

Ranma shuddered and took a deep breath. He then opened his Gi and looked down. He—She had breasts. Ranma shook with anger.

****

Ranma shook with anger. "What was the big idea of taking me to a place like that anyway huh?!"

"Ranma, were you not prepared to sacrifice you life for the sake of the art!" Motoko's eyebrow raised on that statement.

"My life yes, my manhood's another story!"

Ranma kicked the drink tray out of Shinobu's hands, and brought his other foot up in the same motion, kicking it towards his father.

There was now a panda, quite stuck in its chair.

Haruka spoke up, "Get some hot water."

Shinobu blinked, but decided not to question it, and ran into the kitchen. She returned shortly with a kettle in hand. It was the one she used to make the tea. She handed the kettle to Haruka. She got off the wall, and walked over to the girl beating the panda stuck in the chair. She poured it over the panda's head.

"OROROR-OW OW OW OW. It doesn't need to be THAT hot." Haruka then tried to pour it on Ranma, but he darted back, and the water hit the floor.

"I've brought Ranma here, to fulfill a promise made between me, and the Gods' Cry School."

Motoko suddenly became very interested in the conversation, and was immediately on the floor in front of the old man staring with rapt attention.

"The Gods' Cry School was to unite with the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. The master elders of the school approved of a union of schools through Aoyama Motoko. Under normal circumstances, Marriage would void the heir to the school, but in this case it is to have children as master of both the weapon and the bare hand form of the Art."

Motoko blinked. Ranma blinked. Everyone, save Haruka, blinked.

Shinobu spoke up, "So Ranma is a Martial Artist?"

Genma spoke, "I raised him to be the best since he was 6, I took him on a ten year training trip, which just ended in China a little while ago, where we acquired these curses." Genma pushes his glasses up.

Finally Motoko spoke up, "MARRY!? I have no time for such trivialities, I am the heir to the God's Cry School. I am here to practice and sharpen my mind as well as my skills with the sword. Why would my school have any need to unite with a school of 'Indiscriminant Grappling'? It sounds barbaric. Besides, with a weapon, one has advantage over bear hands."

"My son is trained well enough to overcome that 'advantage.' Being trained without a weapon makes you capable of fighting at anytime, and keeps you from dependence on a thing as unreliable as a weapon. It may not always be there when you need it, where your fists are always with you."

Motoko's jaw dropped, and her mouth went agape. He had practically insulted the art of the sword.

"Fine! I challenge this Ranma, in honorable combat!"

***

Ranma stood across from Motoko on the top deck of the house. She drew her bokken.

"This battle is to prove there is no weakness in having a weapon, and insulting my way of life."

Ranma did not respond, but stood casually, waiting for the fight to begin. Ranma's lack of seriousness made Motoko angry. He barely seemed to be paying attention. Naru stood on the sidelines. She would announce the start of the match.

"Begin!"

Motoko charged at Ranma, and Ranma stood waiting for her to reach him. Motoko stabbed her bokken at him, only to have him step to slightly to the side too fast for her to follow. She narrowed her eyes at that. Her shot was a feint, a test shot, still vicious enough for an average person to take seriously.

Naru and the other residents of Hinata Sou looked on. Kaolla Su cheered, and Naru watched carefully, she was once a martial artist, in hand to hand, but she also believed Motoko had the advantage with a weapon. Kitsune kept an amused grin, while Haruka was just standing, with all one could see was her calm exterior. Shinobu gaped in worry and awe.

"Hmph, seems you have some measure of skill."

Ranma cockiness decided to make a remark at this point, "Skill that not even you can measure." Motoko's nostrils flared and her eyes began to glow.

"Uh-oh," Ranma muttered as he watched her aura grow. A wind started blowing everything around her away, the residents fighting against the wind. The clothes with the clothesline blew away. Anything not nailed down flew. Motoko's hair hovered in the air.

She swung at Ranma from a distance and the chi rocketed towards him. He jumped over and landed right within bokken range of Motoko. She started wildly attacking him, and Ranma dodged with what appeared to be no effort. Ranma was surprised that she was actually sort of pushing him. Then she stepped up speed. Now she was pushing him. He finally got hit and flew towards where the residents were watching. They parted and he slammed into the railing on the deck. He got up a bit slowly.

__

Ouch. She hits hard. Maybe I should take her seriously. But...But I don't hit girls. Ranma thought. _But right now she's demonic._
    
    Ranma launched himself towards her off the rail and managed to dodge her chi attacks while never touching the ground. She dodged to the right, and Ranma landed right behind where she was. She swung mid-high, backwards toward Ranma. Ranma wasn't there, he was low, performing a leg sweep. Motoko flipped back with the fall, and landed on one hand, and pushed away from the ground with her hand into the air. Ranma leaped towards her. He did a few test swings, which she dodged or deflected with the bokken. They landed face to face.

"Hm...Not bad. I'm getting a workout," Ranma said. "A lot better than my lazy pops."

Motoko's face took on an icy stare. "Time to end this." She swung low at Ranma's feet, and he jumped over and delivered a kick while in the air, which Motoko barely got her bokken in front of for defense. She still moved back from the force of the blow, having not been able to firmly plant herself in the short time she had to block. Ranma spun from the kick he just did, and did a roundhouse, knocking the bokken from Motoko's hand. It flew to the far end of the deck. Ranma landed on his feet, and did a side roll to place himself between her and her bokken. Motoko gaped at her hands.

__

Fine. I'll do it the old fashion way. Motoko swung at him with a punch, of which he caught and flung her down on the deck lightly. He flipped with it, and landed on top of her in a pin. She struggled for a bit, but to no avail.

"Give up?"

"Never."

"How are you gonna get out of this then?"

She couldn't think of a way. She did not know many moves that could get her out of this, and all of them she tried as she struggled failed. She did not know basic hand to hand as well as weapon to weapon. She tried not to cry. She wouldn't cry, not in front of everyone. She would refuse to humiliate herself any further.

Ranma looked down at her face. She was quite beautiful. He brushed her hair out of her face, and she weakly tried to protest. A tear fell from her eye. Ranma then promptly got off of her and turned away.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

Motoko gathered herself up, and gave an icy stare at his backside.

"I supposed you proved your point." Motoko then turned slowly, and tried to walk towards the door with what remained of her dignity. She felt all the eyes boring into her. She then took off running towards the door, and past Ranma.

***

All the residents, save Motoko, sat in the living room, sipping tea. An eerie silence filled the room.

"Ranma! It is your duty as her inazuke to go and apologize."

"I never asked for her as a inazuke in the first place."

Naru glared at him. Ranma withered a bit. "YOU hurt her pride and feelings. Maybe if you weren't such and insensitive jerk about winning, she wouldn't have ran off like that!"

The words stung at Ranma. He felt kind bad. But it wasn't his fault. Right?

Shinobu spoke, "Ranma, it would still be nice of you to go and talk to her, or she'll forever have a grudge against you."

"Fine."

Ranma went up to Motoko's room, and everyone stayed downstairs to give them some privacy. Ranma knocked on the door.

"Hello, Motoko...look. I want to talk."

There was no answer. Ranma checked the door to find it was unlocked. There, on the floor, in front of a samurai armor, sat Motoko, in tears. She was muttering.

"My whole way of life cannot be a lie, could it? The way of the sword is noble and true. It is the only way. That doesn't change just because I am one of the best swordsmen in the world and still got defeated by someone barehanded." She choked a bit on the last few words.

"Hey...Motoko." She turned her gaze towards him. What he saw was emptiness beyond those red puffy eyes.

"Ranma... I did not devote my life to nothing, have I? Is fighting with hands more efficient and noble than with a sword?" She suddenly latched onto him in a tight hug.

"I never said any such thing. That was my dumb ass father." He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, which was hard to do when he was standing, and she was on the floor holding him. He slowly lowered himself onto the floor and she squeezed him tighter and closer. He could feel her chest against his. He started feeling warm. He may be used to being a female, but not to having one so close to him.

"Motoko. It's fine. You're still an awesome swordsmen. kay? That doesn't change with one stupid defeat."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You mean it?"

He gulped. She was so cute and beautiful right now. Those deep eyes staring into his. She was baring her soul to him.

"Of course."

Motoko continued to cry on Ranma, and he adjusted himself so she wouldn't notice any bodily reactions to her presence.

End Chapter 1

-Authors Notes-

Mushy Mushy, I know, I know. And it seems "out of character" huh? Well for you manga readers, in volume 9, Motoko cries on Keitaro does she not? So it is quite possible for her to cry. So get off that. But it is kind a soon to be making her do that, I admit. I will now have to proofread and revise this...eventually. (It is now.) Hope you come back to read next time.

[Next Chapter]

Ranma begins training Motoko into doing new feats. Does she accept the engagement? Motoko and Ranma arrive at school only to find all eyes on them. What's up with that? Girls grope and swoon as Ranma tries to avoid them. Little does he know he made enemies of all the jealous males. What new battle will occur in the future of Hina ½ ? The next chapter is only the beginning of a long and exciting adventure!

Ja, Mata Ne! (See ya again!)


	2. Let the Games Begin!

-Author's Notes-

A few of the reviews alerted me to the OOCness of Motoko. I re-read my work, and found nothing was out of character from my view. As for the review stating that Motoko's school trained in more than just swords, that was an accidental overlook. Still, that takes no precedence here. Motoko is obviously trained in other weapons, like the time she used a long stick in the play, and the time she uses Axes to make firewood. The fact still remains she was obviously trained to be a swordsmen and a swordsmen alone. I'm pretty sure the majority of her skills are from the Sword, and the rest in other sharp weapons. That's just my opinion, however. I will not change the previous chapter. This is one of those times I hear from other writers, that you've just gotta keep your idea in contact, and not bend to other people's whims. It could ruin a story.

****

Hina ½

Chapter 2 – Let the Games Begin!

"Breakfast!" Shinobu called for everyone to come eat. Slowly the residents gathered, including the new ones, Genma and Ranma. Kitsune came in first, and sat at her place with a bottle of sak¾. Keitaro came down with Naru after him, promising to keep an eye on the "pervert." They had decided that he could stay yesterday, but it still didn't mean she liked it. Keitaro sat uneasily at the table, feeling Naru's glare. Motoko came down obviously feeling better. The room fell silent as she entered. All that was heard was the occasional contact of chopsticks against a plate or bowl. Ranma and Genma came down last. Genma quietly took his seat and Ranma next to him.

"Ranma, How are you and your inazuke doing? " Genma asked while his and Ranma's chopsticks clashed for food. Everyone watched on in awe. Even Motoko was slightly taken aback at the speed.

(A/N: inazuke is a fiancé or fiancée. Since I don't remember which if for male or female, I choose to use that Japanese term. It is pronounced inazke. The u in this case is silent, like it often is in Japanese)

"I didn't want a inazuke anyway." He turned a glance at Motoko. "It's not you or nothin'."

"No offence taken." Motoko paused as she watched them for a moment. "What are you two doing at the food table?!"

"Oh, this? Pop says everything can be made into a training exercise, this is one of them. If he or I want to eat, we have to earn it. Plus, the better you get, the more you get to eat." Ranma winked at Motoko. She blushed lightly.

"I see." She never thought of turning everyday things into Martial Arts training.

"Well, Ranma, I want you to begin training with her."

"Awww, but I don't hit gir-" Ranma was cut off by an icy stare by Motoko.

"You don't hit what?" She said a bit forcefully. _This man and his father are quite insulting. Male bigot._

"Nevermind...."

"It would be great for you to learn the sword, and especially her way to manipulate her chi. You have to admit you're probably excited to learn about that."

Ranma thought for a moment. He remembered her attacks. Those would be useful, and with chi like his, very powerful. He shook with anticipation. "Of course! It'll take no time!"

"It does take time." Motoko spoke up, "It took me years to be able to project it, and then years more to do it precisely."

"Aw, it's nothin. Just another technique I haven't learned yet. It'll be pie."

Motoko's brows furrowed at that statement. 

Naru decided to speak up, "Ya know, with as much as you both are eating. You should pay rent. Probably a little higher too...."

Keitaro blinked. He picked up on that, and then took a glance at the non-existent seconds of food that were normally there. "Uh, yeah. You should at least pay something to cover the cost of what you eat."

"We can't help it," Ranma began, "Us high caliber Martial Artists use a lot of energy!"

"Here, Here!" Genma agreed. "Oh also, Ranma, you will begin to attend school here. You will be attending Motoko's."

"Aww, but Pops! I never needed school before, an' I don't want it now!" Ranma stood in challenge.

"Ranma, a Martial Artist must have a sharp mind, as well as sharp skills in the art."

Motoko raised an eyebrow at that. _The old man had a few good gems of knowledge. _"Yes, I agree Ranma. Plus, any inazuke of mine is going to be educated."

Ranma's eyes bugged out. "But, I don't wanna inazuke! Besides, who would want an inazuke like you!" Ranma maneuver #1, 'Put foot in stomach, via mouth.'

SHING! A sword found itself pointed at Ranma. "What's wrong with me, huh?" _How can a guy that was so sweet to me last night, be so mean to me now?!_

"Um," Ranma gulped at the blade as it glinted in the light. "N-Nothing."

"Good. Now that we agree, _inazuke_," she said the last word with a cold tone, " I want you educated!"

Genma laughed from his position at the table. _She reminds me so much of Nodoka chan._ "What spunk! That's good in a inazuke, boy!"

"Ya think death threats is spunk?" Ranma glared at his father.

Genma cleared his throat. "Would you rather have a quiet, demure housewife, or one that you could spar with, fight with, and keep you on your toes, boy?" 

Ranma dropped his head dejectedly. The old man had a point. "This ain't over." Genma just chuckled.

Naru spoke up, "Ya don't have to marry a pervert like him!"

"Hey, who ya callin' a pervert!"

Naru stood and pointed accusingly at him. "You change into a girl! Probably do things in that body too!" 

"WHAT!?! I'm a girl because of my dumbass father, and number 2, I DON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Ranma took a step of challenge in her direction.

"I will marry him.," Motoko intervened. "It is family honor. As of yet, he only has done one thing in my eyes that could be called 'perverted', but it was an accident. Or at least it better be." Motoko threw a look of plotted death if such a thing were true. "Otherwise, I might be a widow quite early."

Ranma gulped. Genma laughed again. "Such spunk!" Ranma spun on his old man. "Shut up, ya dumb PANDA!" 

"Son you sound like a little g-rowf!" Water flew across the room in opposite directions. Suddenly the battle went out the kitchen and into the backyard area.

Motoko watched closely. They moved about as fast as she did, but had awesome skill. She decided to step in and end this fight. She was going to be late for school.

SHING! A sudden halt of a panda and a young girl ensued. Blade glinted in the sun as it was placed under a pigtailed girl's neck.

"NOW, the time for training is later, while the time for education begins shortly. Get changed, _inazuke_," She emphasized the word as if it was demeaning or commanding, almost sounding like 'slave' to a degree. It was like her control over him. "And be out front in 10 minutes."

Ranma grumbled, but went to the house. He snatched the book bag that his father was holding out to him as he walked in the door.

****

Motoko was waiting for him as he exited the house. She started walking, seemingly ignoring his presence.

"So...ummm," Ranma decided for a little small talk. "Where's the school at?"

There was silence while Motoko weighed whether or not to continue ignoring him. "Well, after the trolley, about a mile walk east."

"Trolley?" Ranma repeated. "Why take a trolley?"

"Because it is quite a distance away. We would be late walking," Motoko stated a matter-of-factly.

Ranma gawked in disbelief. He hopped up on a nearby fence. That raised Motoko's eyebrow as he continued walking, and looked at her, like he was still on the ground. She could do something like that, but only with conscious effort. "Why don't we just run the distance. How many miles?"

Motoko smiled as she decided to break his arrogance with some reality. "Fifteen miles."

To her surprise, he answered, "That's all? We could probably beat the trolley there, and take a more direct root."

__

He was right about the direct root, but beating the trolley? Motoko pondered.

"You're a Martial Artist, right?" Ranma said as he rested his hands behind his head.

"That should go without saying."

"Ya know why I'm walking on the fence?"

"Why?" Motoko turned her head to look at him as she walked beside, and below him.

"It's like I said earlier, you can make anything into training. The plan was for me to train you, and you to train me right?"

Motoko nodded. "You may have much skill, but you aren't up to par with me or my pop."

Motoko started to get angry. Ranma decided to rephrase his statement.

"I mean, that your form is as good, if not better, but your endurance, speed, strength and other physical aspects need to be worked on."

She stopped and turned on him, and Ranma stopped along with her. "Who are you to say that!"

"Okay then. I guess I'll just have to prove it to you." Ranma paused. "Did you know that me and my father SWAM to China for our trip? We were too poor to fly there by plane. We also don't know of a technique to fly yet." Ranma continue mumbling to himself in a lower tone, "Though we are an aerial school.... It would be handy if we knew a chi technique to fly....."

"Swam! That's incredulous." Ranma gave her a serious look. "Fine. Let's say you did." Her words were laced with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, I'll race you to the school, or you can take the trolley, if you want, but I'll still beat you there!"

Motoko paused. That was a challenge. "Alright, we'll race to the school. I won't use the trolley."

"Suit yourself. You'll need all the help you can get." Ranma suddenly darted off eastward.

Motoko began to glow slightly with anger. "Ooooohhhh, you're gonna pay for that! I'll show you and your kind Saotome!"

Ranma ran along rooftops agilely as Motoko attempted to mimic his feats. She was hard pressed to do so. He was doing it without hardly looking in front of him, often looking back at her and often sticking his tongue out. She narrowed her eyes, and began to move faster. She began hurling chi shots at him with her katana. To her surprise, Ranma could dodge, WHILE running across buildings and fences. Eventually he began to purposely kick back roof tiles as he ran. She would chop them to bits with her sword, but then her arms started to get tired, and she started to swat them away, instead of wasting energy shredding them to dust.

Ranma yelled back to her, "Good, you're learning. Anything Goes school is just that: doing anything it takes to win. The goal is efficiency, not style or beauty. But that can be an added bonus."

Motoko blinked at his wording. It made some sense. She then narrowed her eyes and continued to chase him, this time she wasn't so angry. She realized he was just provoking her into practicing and pushing herself into doing new feats. This time she calmed down and concentrated. She came really close to hitting him with her chi shots, estimating where he would land from watching, but as soon as he set foot on any surface, he was back into there air. The first time she figured to use this strategy, it came close to hitting him, and she smirked in anticipation, and then he suddenly was up in the air and the chi sailed under him.

This chase went on for longer than Motoko could remember. Then suddenly he stopped running. She wasn't watching her surroundings more than what was necessary to move and attack, and hadn't realized that were now the school. She was breathing heavily, and Ranma only looked lightly winded. If anything he had a huge amused grin plastered on his face. It made her want to smile back. She gave him a mock indignant look until she couldn't resist and chuckled a little bit. He joined in laughing.

It was then that they noticed all eyes on them.

*****

Silence of similar to that of the graveyard filled the air. The students gazed upon them with unreadable looks. Motoko and Ranma suddenly felt nervous. They looked towards each other, then back at the crowd. The students finally remembered to breathe, and they all gasped. Rumors began to fly. All schools were the same, whether in Ranma's reality, or this one's. Motoko was never even seen speaking to a guy unless out of necessity, much less enjoying ones company. Something had to give and break this air. Motoko and Ranma felt frozen in place, a spectacle or human freak-show. 

Ranma decided to ignore everyone. He didn't quite know what was causing the stir amongst the students, but then again he knows Motoko differently. "Motoko... What time is it?"

Motoko gladly accepted the excuse to prevent her from feeling so self-conscious in the face of everyone's stares. Motoko said it was around 8:00, school didn't start until nine.

"So, didn't I tell ya we'd get here faster on foot?"

Motoko could not believe that she covered such a distance on foot, faster than a bus or a car! "Yes, you did."

"And I beat you here. I also take it that the trolley hasn't even made it near here yet, meaning you wouldn't have beaten me that way."

Motoko looked thoughtfully. She had thought him arrogant, but he everything he says doesn't seem to be overstatements stemming from an over inflated ego. It was still obvious he needed to learn some humility though. _I suppose I just did. I don't think he was trying to teach me humility, but that was the result. Yet again things are put into perspective._

The kendo club approached Aoyama and Saotome. They gave the Saotome a regarding look, and turned towards Motoko. The assistant Captain or who was called her second spoke up.

"What an unprecedented way of arriving at the school. Off a roof, and over the outer wall? What a vagabond way to arrive."

Ranma sized him up as the second in command waited for his evaluation. By the way he moved, Ranma could tell he was good, but not good as Motoko. He also walked in the fore, indicating he was in charge of the group. 

"Ha! Vagabond you may call it, but could you do it?" Ranma smirked and crossed his arms. "Even your captain here was hard pressed to keep up. In a few days though, she should be able to do it with the best of 'em." Motoko blinked at his awesome deduction. She hadn't even told him.

"Hello, I haven't had the...pleasure of meeting you before. I'm Kenji, Nakano Kenji."

"Saotome, Saotome Ranma."

Motoko watched this confrontation from beside Ranma. She was basically invisible to them at the moment, but she still felt the tension in the air.

Motoko decided to make herself known. "This is my...friend who has come to stay with me. He will be attending school here." 

"I see." He gave Ranma another stare. _He doesn't desire to be near her. He lacks dignity and refinement. He probably doesn't even have honor_

"Moving on, I must escort Ranma to the main office to make sure everything is fine, and to get his homeroom number. I'll see you at practice."

Kenji bowed. His eyes followed them as they continued walking toward the main entrance.

***

As Ranma and Motoko walked towards the main office, Ranma decided to speak. "What's up with that guy?"

"He is my second, the assistant captain. I, however, am the captain. The males around here have gotten use to my superiority in the arts, even though it was hard. They have much respect for me and my style."

"Hmmm, I suppose that's good to hear. He didn't seem to like me though."

"Oh.....well, perhaps I'll talk to him later about it."

"Don't worry yourself over it."

****

"Ah, yes, a Ranma Saotome you say? Hmmmm....yes a man came by recently to register him. He emphasized on him attending the same room as you Aoyoma." The secretary was digging through files and folders on her desk. She had glasses on that were a maroon color, and had a strap. She was close to middle age.

"Hmmm, Man said you are inazuke. I haven't known many people so young, planning to marry. Nowadays everything is getting more lose, and kids grow up faster." She paused to sigh, and then continued with her papers.

"It wasn't our choice or nothin'." Ranma decided it to be known he did not choose this.

"Oh?"

Motoko spoke, "Our parents arranged it. Has something to do with our Martial Arts schools. I'm not entirely sure how my parents even know Saotome's." Motoko started to muse, talking out loud more for herself. "Perhaps I should ask Saotome's father today...."

"I see. I did not think anyone did arranged marriages anymore. Pretty traditional, and nowadays tradition is not regularly practiced. I still hope ya happiness, just the same. Besides," She looked at Motoko, "Ya got a cute boy there, girl."

Motoko blushed a bit. Ranma did a little from the compliment.

Motoko's ego defense kicked in along with her distaste for males. "I do not have any interest in him, at least that way."

"Ah. Suit ya self." The secretary shrugged with paper in hands. It was surprising she was not buried in it. "His records are cleared and his homeroom is with you."

Motoko bowed. "Thank you." She turned and walked out the door. Ranma stood there.

"Are you coming?" Ranma realized he was left behind.

"Oh, yeah." Ranma jogged lightly to catch up and fell lightly into step next to her.

***

Motoko and Ranma made small talk as they approached their room.

"So....um.... how do you like school?" Ranma asked.

"It is fine."

"Oh." Ranma paused in thought for a moment. "So....since I'm gonna be training you....are you gonna train me? I'd love to figure out how to project chi like you do."

"I guess that is a fair exchange. However, I will train you in the art of the sword first. Besides, I am not aware how to project chi without my sword. I am used to using some sort of weapon as a focus to do so."

"Well, that's cool. I suppose after I learn it, I'll figure out how to get around that problem. I'd love to do something like that with my fist."

They arrived at the room shortly after the end of that conversation. The class all turned their heads when they heard people entering. They always turned from curiosity and the possibility it could be the teacher or one of their friends. What the girls found was one very attractive male. The girls looked Ranma up and down, practically undressing him. Their stares made Ranma uncomfortable. Motoko noticed their stares and had to suppress a scoff. She found it foolish to act so hormonally drenched as these females were. Besides, Ranma wasn't all that special. Motoko cast a side-glance at Ranma, taking in his features from a side view. Motoko broke her stare after a few moments and swore to herself that he was not all _that_ handsome. She turned back to the class and unknowingly cast an icy stare at them. The girls suddenly thought it a safety hazard to look the direction of the pigtailed boy with Motoko nearby. Motoko looked around the room, and spotted two seats near each other. She took Ranma's hand and pulled him to them. The girls frowned and groaned when they saw this. The good ones were always taken, but how did Motoko snag this one? The answer had to be found.

Meanwhile, the guys sized up the new guy. From the stares the women gave, he was good competition. They wouldn't admit to themselves that it was no competition. The guys looked warily at him and their eyes followed him as he and Motoko moved across the room. Their gazes were hooded as they scowled at him. The males' scowl let up a little bit at the prospect of the remote chance the Motoko was his girlfriend. That would take him out of the competition, or so one would hope.

Ranma sat down beside Motoko. He was at the window and she the row over. 

"Well, I suppose we have to wait for the teacher to arrive for introductions."

A few girls approached Motoko and Ranma. They were closer to Ranma. One spoke up, "So, are you two going out?"

Ranma answered as Motoko turned her attention to the conversation, seeing how it was relevant to her.

"No."

The girls had questioning looks on their faces; they were almost sure that was why. "Well, how do you know Motoko?"

Ranma looked at them nonchalantly, as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Well, we live together."

The girls' eyes bulged out at that statement., their heads turned sharply towards the one referred to. They surrounded her.

"So how is it to live with such a hunk?" Motoko blinked.

Another girl asked, "So...have you seen him naked? I bet he looks damn fine." That caused a light pink hue to adorn Motoko's face.

"Um....." Motoko stated intelligently.

"He said they live together. Do you think they...ya know," one girl stated her pondering to the other girls.

"Hmm, he looks so strong. I'd just love to run my hands over him..." The girl blushed at her accidentally stated aloud thoughts. Ranma had blushed too. Girls were weird.

The teacher took that moment to enter. Motoko sighed in relief. The girls sighed in disappointment and returned to their seats.

"Morning class." The class rep called out, "stand, bow, sit." 

"Today we have a new student, his name is Ranma Saotome." The girls snapped their fingers. They knew they forgot to ask something.

"Ranma, would you please come to the front of the room to introduce yourself?"

Ranma stood and the students eyes followed his path across the room. The guys feigned lack of interest. The girls followed his form with dreamy eyes. Ranma's handsome features were multiplied in their minds. Motoko resisted the strange urge to get angry and glare at the staring girls. She couldn't explain why she had that urge. A hand brushed across Ranma's rear only made her resistance break and her eyebrows furrowed with her lips in a frown. She glared at the girl who groped him. She let out a feeble "Eek" and pretended to be interested in things elsewhere. 

Ranma had felt the hand across his rear, and did his best not to yell in protest to that action. He did not want to make a scene. The only outward reaction was his eyes widening. The other reaction that was only noticed by the girl who groped him, was the tightening of the muscles in his rear. She shuddered at the thought. _So hard._ That was when she noticed kendo girl's glare and looked elsewhere.

Ranma arrived at the front of the room shortly after a few more hands brushing him. He did his best to keep from glaring at the girls he suspected touching him. He cleared his throat.

"So, Ranma, where are you from, and what do you like?"

"I'm from this town, but I left on a ten year training journey for Martial Arts. I love Martial Arts; I'm the best there is."

Some of the students that practiced forms of Martial Art snorted at that. They gave him skeptical looks.

Class began and Ranma practically slept through the day. Motoko eventually noticed he wasn't just looking out the window, he was asleep sitting up. She discreetly knocked him on his shin with her bokken. Ranma almost fell off of his hand he was resting on and turned do give her an annoyed glare.

__

What was that for?! He thought in her direction. He could not outwardly speak at the moment.

__

I don't want my husband an idiot. Besides, if I have to, you have to listen! She mentally replied. They, of course, could not hear each other's thoughts. Motoko knew what he was thinking from his face, but Ranma didn't know what she was thinking. He still decided to stay awake from her commanding look. Lunch soon approached.

Ranma looked over at Motoko. "Why do I haveta stay awake, huh?"

Motoko leveled a stare at him. "If I have to learn, so do you."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Hmph. What reason do I have to listen to you anyway?"

"I'm not gonna have a stupid husband!"

The girls approaching over heard this. "WHAT!?" Some were threatened to faint right there, and recovered as quickly as possible.

"He's your husband?"

"That's not fair."

"You are too young. Besides, He's gonna be MY husband." Ranma raised an eyebrow at that.

Motoko spoke up. "I didn't care for the whole school finding out, but Ranma is my betrothed."

"EH!?!" All the girls replied. They silently vowed to steal him.

"Wha? It was our parents' idea. I have no intention of marrying her."

"What was that?" Motoko asked. "You're going to marry me; family honor is at stake."

"Hmph. Why would I want to marry you ANYWAY." Ranma turned away. Motoko's face now adorned a frown.

"First, on the top of my list to do, is to make my husband show proper respect to his wife. Not that I want to marry you either." Motoko said icily. 

"Eep." Ranma didn't like that look. It reminded him of the look on a certain amazon who had given him the kiss of death. "um...er....."

Suddenly girls spoke up. "If he doesn't have to marry you he doesn't have to."

"Yeah, arranged marriages aren't done anymore. Besides I'll steal him for myself."

"No, I'm going to!"

"No me!"

"Shut Up, what would he want in a girl like you!"

They continued arguing amongst themselves until class beginning interrupted them. (Students are in homeroom all day. The teachers change, not the students. They usually eat in the classroom, just like you see in Ranma ½.)

The day ended and Ranma jetted out of the 3rd floor window he was sitting by to avoid the mob of girls. The following day, ALL the students would know about their engagement. Gossip travels far and wide at an amazing pace. Motoko gawked at him jumping out the window. The girls started to advance on her, protesting her and Ranma's engagement. She could not harm them here, and they were not armed. She turned took a deep breath as she jumped out of the window following Ranma. She had to bend her legs more and use one of her hands to aid her landing, unlike Ranma. Ranma looked back at her.

"C'mon. Let's go."

He took off across rooftops as the students made it to the outside. Motoko took a glance back and then hopped up on a roof, to take off after him. How in one school day did they become Hyaku High's most wanted?"
    
    End Chapter

-Notes-

I don't know the name of Motoko's school, so I called it Hyaku. I prolly got the name from "The Least One Can Do," it being the most recently read fic. I may have other errors, so if pointed out I may change them. If it's a simple opinion, it probably won't be changed unless it's an opinion with a good point.

****

Please Review. If you want me to update more often, then show me that you like it. I tend to update the most popular fics first and foremost. Why update a disliked fanfic all the time? This story has the longest chapters that I write for ANY of my fics. The only chapter in another fic of mine that comes close is only 3000 words. So I would like to see that people are enjoying the massive quantity of time it takes to write a 4000+ word chapter for a fanfic, especially when I almost have writers block, like on this fic.

[NEXT CHAPTER]

Next on Hina ½! Ranma begins his training with Motoko. What? How can he learn so quickly?!? How long before Ranma becomes a force to be reckoned with in the Kendo world? New enemies make themselves known. What do they have against Ranma? Problems with his curse begin. People are confused; who is the short pigtailed red headed girl? Ranma no baka! How does Naru hit that hard? Better even, how does the non martial arts practitioner survive such blows?! Perhaps he should begin taking Martial Arts. .....no kashira (I wonder...)

****

[Predicted Release: Mid July. Saturday July 12th?] –May change with popularity(AKA massive review number.)

Note: My next story to update is "When Things Happen" or my Eva story, "Complicated Feelings."


End file.
